


Tease

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a lot of things - the biggest of them is a fucking tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Sam Winchester is a lot of things - the biggest of them is a  _ fucking tease .  _

 

The brothers are on a hunt with their father, Yellow-Eyes their biggest priority but also hitting up smaller monsters while they searched. They’re all plenty tired and they’ve each had a few beers now. 

 

By this time, John’s gone to shower off the grit and gore of the fight that had taken place in a warehouse where a wraith had been keeping its victims. Sam and Dean then shared a couple shots before the younger decides to go to bed.

 

Except he doesn’t actually go to sleep. No, instead he flops down on his stomach on the mattress. He can feel Dean’s eyes on him, and so he grinds into the bed, the roll of his hips slightly exaggerated but he can’t practically feel his brother panting as he ruts into the blankets and arches his back erotically. 

 

Dean watches with parted lips as Sam gives a soft moan that’s, unbeknownst to the blond, purely for show. “Sammy…” he breathes out, his cock twitching as his brother pushes his ass further into the air.

 

And yet the little show doesn’t stop as Sam turns onto his back. He pushes his hands over his thighs before cupping his crotch, massaging his balls through his dark jeans.

 

Dean casts a look to the bathroom when the shower turns off but the younger Winchester keeps going, tugging off his shirt. He runs long, thin fingers across his muscled chest, moaning when he tweaks his nipples. The older whimpers so loudly that Sam smirks.

  
Two minutes later when John walks out, Sam’s feigning sleep on the bed, still have naked, and Dean has no good answer why he’s shifting and stuttering so much.


End file.
